


Dark

by racven



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:25:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: I promised Hyperballad a fanart long time ago and finally got a chance to do it ( and post it!) TuT sorry!I hope she is in good health now.





	Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/gifts).
  * Inspired by [On your knees, My King!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500603) by [Hyperballad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperballad/pseuds/Hyperballad). 



> I promised Hyperballad a fanart long time ago and finally got a chance to do it ( and post it!) TuT sorry!
> 
> I hope she is in good health now.


End file.
